


Seconds to Days, Days to Years

by Michichi69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Torture, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Omega Verse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michichi69/pseuds/Michichi69
Summary: Going to his potential boyfriend's house wasn't supposed to end up with an omega, Yuri Plisetsky, getting kidnapped on the way there. Yuri's life is changed forever by the hands of a twisted alpha and an obedient omega. He never expected what he would uncover about his captors.





	1. Prologue: In Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rewrite of a fic of the same name I wrote about a year ago, much has changed since then (I honestly did not like my writing from back then) and I think I want to get back into the swing of things and change the story in a much different direction. If this should be continued please tell me! I hope past readers find the changes positive and I hope new readers find the story at least somewhat interesting. Thank you.

 

**Seconds to Days, Days to Years**

 

_ Prologue: In Broad Daylight _

 

* * *

 

“God, fucking stupid piece of SHIT!” Yuri bellowed kicking the side of his broken-down car. It was second-hand from when the USSR was still around. He couldn’t be angry at his grandfather, the man who gave him the Moskvich but he was still bitter that he couldn’t get a better one. He told his grandpa the day he got it just after he presented as omega that it wouldn’t last long but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it, he understood but insisted the death trap still had some kick in it.

 

 

Some kick that was, he nowhere near made it to the gas station.

 

 

Russian curses came from his mouth. Yuri wanted to impulsively go to Otabek’s house for a surprise visit but it seemed like that idea had gone out with the car’s engine. He didn’t bring any money for public transport either so there was so escape other than pushing his car miserably back home. No way would he get to Otabek’s house before it got too dark and like hell he was leaving his car at the gas station for potential vandals or a ticket, it might be a hunk of junk but it was his hunk of junk and he was too damn poor to make any payments. Yuri pulled back blond locks into a ponytail to make the work easier, anything seemed easier with hair out of the eyes.

 

 

It took about ten minutes of pushing, the gas station still in sight before anybody stopped to pay any attention to Yuri’s problem. It was an ugly bright pink Cadillac with the window down and cover up that stopped next to Yuri while sweat dripped down his brow, he never felt more embarrassed by the display and quickly became bitter at the man in the pink Cadillac.

 

 

“A little thing like you doing all this work?” the Russian native said jokingly. He had a smile on his face and bright blue eyes, one being covered by platinum hair and a gleaming gold ring on his right hand. A stench of alpha in the air. "It looks like you need a ride somewhere, perhaps home?"

 

  
"No." Yuri said sternly. He intended on keeping his dignity, he never needed the help of alphas before and didn't need it now. The man didn't seem to happy about that. His presence was uncomfortable in some way, the way he stared into the very soul of Yuri felt confining.

 

  
"Are you sure about that? It looks like you need some help," The annoying man insisted. Yuri didn't enjoy being annoyed. It would at least be worth it to get rid of him, he had made a decision that at least getting closer to the station would be better than having this guy following the whole way there. "Just to the gas station at least? It is right up there, won't take long. I have a canister and everything."

 

  
Yuri took some time to think about it. Hell, it wasn't much of a decision, it sounded perfect. Get rid of this annoying alpha while also getting to Otabek's house in no time. "Fine, I'll take it." Yuri tried to open the back door to the Cadillac but the door wouldn't budge.

 

  
"Now, now, the front seat is just fine. Quickly now, we need to get that car started!" The alpha said enthusiastically. Yuri unsure but not going to turn down the offer took the front seat. Trying not to get too comfortable. He had been warned before about alphas. He thought it was a load of bull for the most part but he could still feel a nagging part of him telling him something wasn't right.

 

  
It wasn't that long a drive, at least that's what Yuri thought. For some reason this man insisted on talking to him, despite it only being a three minute drive. He didn't listen. He was just watching as the car got closer and closer but he never slowed down. In fact, he sped up. Before Yuri knew it he was stuck in a car with a strange alpha away from his desired location.

 

  
"Hey! Turn back!" Yuri exclaimed. He realised the alpha was ignoring him, just as Yuri had done. Yuri pulled the handbrake but felt a sudden pain in his head. He looked down and saw blood in hand that tried to stop the blow to the head. The car start to speed again. Yuri glanced up and saw the gun situated in his captor's hand, the other steering. He'd been pistol-whipped, and hard. He mind was foggy but fully aware of the danger that he was in now.

 

  
"I wouldn't touch that again, or something worse might happen." he warned. Yuri's mouth went dry. He could jump out the car he thought for a second. He shouldn't have done this in the first place, he knew it was dangerous. All these 'should've, could've, would've' situations raced into his head.

 

  
"Where are you taking me?" Yuri asked anxiously.

 

  
"Home." The man replied. It was short and not so comforting to Yuri, home could mean anything. It could be his grave at this point, he certainly hoped not. He tried remaining calm, he was honestly more angry than scared. Angry that he didn't stop this before it happened. Angry that this alpha thought he could get away with what he was doing. Angry because he wasn't in control anymore. Not yet anyway. The dull pain in his temple was nagging him, it told him that he should panic. If he could do this in broad daylight, what else would he do?

 

  
"Now, put this on," The man ordered throwing him a rag. "Cover your eyes." Yuri reluctantly followed noting that the gun could go off at any moment and he wouldn't have a chance of escape at all.

 

  
"Do you want money? I don't have much, my family doesn't have much either. But I could work something out!" Yuri tried reasoning. This man had no reason in him however and simply glanced at him almost telling him with his eyes that he should just stop talking and go with it. So he did. He tried at least but he couldn't help but feel the unnerving atmosphere as he started to drive on a bumpy road. He could feel how the car moved around much more than it did before. It seemed like hours before the car stopped and the engine was turned off. Next, a car door opened and slammed shut. Yuri waited, nervous and afraid of what would happen next. The door next to him opened and the cold breeze rushed into the car.

 

  
"Get out."

 

  
Yuri followed and stepped out. He tried to stop his legs and hands from shaking so much. That stopped for him as the alpha took a strong grip to Yuri's upper arm. He was taken through the sludgy snow and then through a heavy locked door which slammed with such force Yuri couldn't help but jump. His other senses felt heightened and every sound was made note of. Several clicks and the sounds of metal meeting metal could be heard indicating the door was being locked behind him and there were many of those locked being locked. He also heard footsteps and heavy breathing in front of him.

 

  
Yuri screamed when he felt something lick his hand.

 

  
"Makka!" Somebody shouted. "Come here!" This voice sounded different, their Russian was poor. He could tell by the way he said his words. His voice was softer and his scent was much less imposing.

 

  
Suddenly his arm was grasped again. He was taken away further into the building, hardwood floorboards under his shoes. Another door opened and closed. The blindfold was taken off but it was still dark. A single light was turned on, his eyes had barely any time to adjust to the new light. The man was stood next to the door, gun held firmly pointed towards Yuri.

 

  
"This is where you'll stay," He explained. Yuri looked around and saw a barren room, the windows were covered with iron bars and newspaper, letting no form of natural light through and there was no furniture in sight, nothing. Yuri gulped. Things were looking grim. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you think all this was for you?" Yuri looked up confused.

 

  
"What do you mean?" The man looked to the closet door. Yuri's eyes followed.

 

  
"Open it," Yuri slowly walked to the closet, keeping his eyes on his captor. "Quickly now." Yuri picked up the pace and pulled the door handle, seeing an empty closet. The door had several self-installed locks on the outside which told Yuri all he needed to know.

 

  
"In here? Seriously? This is where you want me to be?" Yuri was furious, this whole day was going wrong for him. He was angry. He wasn't angry at himself anymore at all, it was this alpha. A terrible, kidnapping, annoying, gun-wielding alpha! An alpha he was very much fearful of, and this stranger seemed to know that as well.

 

  
"For now, yes. Now isn't the time for questions and wipe that disgusting look off your face, this is no way for an omega to be acting. You listen, okay?" Yuri's temper flared up. This was all some kind of game to him, and he was enjoying it. Yuri couldn't find the rational side of him telling him not to let his true anger out on this man or the tears showing that he was truly terrified.

 

  
"No! Not okay! None of this is okay! You're... You're disgusting!" Yuri exclaimed. "I hope you rot in hell!" A gunshot rang through Yuri's ears. He screamed and immediately looked down instinctively looking for wounds. He looked up at his captor who nonchalantly shot at him another three or four times before he stopped as Yuri cowered in the closet waiting for it to stop. "Stop!" Yuri screamed loud enough to be heard over the gunfire. Yuri looked up seeing the man looming over him.

 

  
"Will you behave now? I could just stop wasting my time and get rid of you now if you'll make me." The stranger said, all with a satisfied smile on his face. Yuri just nodded. The door was closed and the sounds of locks could be heard. It was a sickening sounds. One that Yuri would have ringing in his head even once his captor left and didn't seem to be coming back for a long time. Maybe such a long time he would just starve in this cage of his. Yuri could only sit there and wait. Wait until sleep overtook his aching head and racing heart.


	2. Chapter 1: The Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this. It is rather hard to write now. I was in a pretty different mind state where I could write these darker stories, so sometimes chapters may be a little slower to churn out than before. I think before I found it easier to just go along with the flow and have a little bit of a mess of writing but now I would rather take my time and plan out the story. I also hope that readers of the older version of this fic find this a better version as it goes on and find it different enough to enjoy as a fresh story but have the same support for this fic as there was in the older version.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this version in the comments so far, things will start to pick up soon.

 

_Chapter 1: The Omega_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri woke up with a dry mouth, aching head and a pain in his back. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He was confused at first, this wasn't his bedroom. This wasn't anywhere familiar. It took a while to compose. His heart picked up a fast pace. He could vaguely hear voices that sounded familiar. His stomach dropped with a terrible feeling of dread. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real. All the mental torment he had endured wasn't over and he could foresee it never being over, at least for a long time. The voices were loud, louder than they were moments ago at least. He almost thought he was just going crazy but he couldn't deny how familiar the stranger's voice sounded to him and the soft spoken omega he had heard when he first came here. Yuri put his ear to the wall he could hear the voices coming from. They sounded like they were across the room he was in, close but distant.

 

  
"What are you..." The soft voice of the omega was unintelligible before he picked up a few words that made his heart beat faster in panic. "...hurt him...like last time..." They were soft but they were most certainly there.

 

  
'Last time? What happened last time?' Yuri wondered with a sense of anxiety. The stranger's voice was much louder. He was clearly a dominant figure and showed it in his voice.

 

  
"No, I don't intend it to be like last time. He will listen to me..." The voice seemed to drift off. As if he was doing it on purpose to scare Yuri. He knew it was impossible for him to know if he was eavesdropping, or even awake at this point but Yuri couldn't help but think everything was becoming a personal kind of torture. Yuri couldn't bear to stop listening in on this private conversation he was intent on invading. "...omegas are obedient, like you. Except you... despite how much I love you."

 

  
Yuri sat back and started to think about what he had just heard. Whoever this was he loved at least, that was somewhat comforting. That maybe this guy had some kind of human capacity to care. Yuri knew this was less likely the more he thought about the atrocities he had committed already and whatever atrocities he had committed before Yuri even met him. Still, he hoped to find out who this was supposed 'loved one' was. Yuri couldn't imagine any omega being completely fine with this arrangement, a strange omega being brought home by their alpha and locked in their closet. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought. He had every right to believe this omega was in on it, they were just as bad as the alpha that loved them.

 

  
Yuri would bide his time. Try to live at least and just hope the opportunity came. However long it would take.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure how long he had slept before but it clearly wasn't enough. It seemed his body was telling him that he was in danger and simply couldn't let his guard down. Nobody had come since he was locked in the closet. He was starting to wonder what time it was and how long it had been sicne he was locked away. Every moment was dark and he felt nothing but discomfort with the small confined space.

 

  
Suddenly, he heard sound. A dog barking, he noted and a door slamming not too long after.

 

  
Then nothing. Just like that. Yuri slumped down and let tears roll out of frustration. It was an unfortunate time to need to go to the bathroom. At least his body gave him some sense of time, perhaps it was morning. Yuri always needed to go in the mornings at least. Hell, his body was probably just as confused as he was. What did he know at this point.

 

  
Yuri jolted at the sound of a door closing, the door to the room just outside the closet. He listened intently, holding his breath. A soft scent filled the air of his closed off little closet, it felt familiar. Yuri felt something touch his feet making him recoil.

 

  
"Put this on. Over eyes," The soft voice spoke. Yuri palmed the ground and felt a piece of cotton. The same rag he had put on when he had come to this place. "I have a gun, quickly." Yuri didn't need to hear anything else that would make him put the rag over his eyes.

 

  
"O-Okay, it's on." Yuri told the voice, he just hoped he wouldn't get shot at this point. His captor had proven the gun threat was a very real one. Yuri heard the locks on the door slowly become unlocked and the door being pulled open.

 

  
"Get up," The omega said with little confidence, Yuri could hear it in his voice. "You get one time to use bathroom, be smart,"

 

  
"Who are you?"

 

  
"I said to be smart." The voice warned but the lack of confidence staying. Yuri got up and was immediately being pulled on by the arm. It wasn't a rush like it was with the alpha, this felt more like guidance than force. At least the wasn't that panic or the fear of what would happen next, the presence of this omega was a change of pace Yuri could somewhat accept, despite how the same omega was enabling his kidnapping in a way. He was led to another room and made to sit down. The omega took off the blind fold for Yuri which allowed him to see his second captor's face. It was just like his voice was, soft and demure. He clearly wasn't from Russia and had quite a pudgy and round face, quite the opposite of Yuri's sharp and thin face. His hair was a deep blue black with dark eyes. Not just physically dark but in a way showed some kind of torment, it was unnerving and almost matched the alpha's piercing dark gaze. However, Yuri didn't feel this look was intent on making him suffer. He wasn't quite sure what it was really.

 

  
"Clothes off. Now." Yuri followed the order, embarrassed about being naked around a stranger. It wouldn't be smart to fight it, he knew this would be the only time in the bathroom for a while and the gun being pointed at him helped move along the process. "Get in." The omega pointed him towards the bathtub. Yuri got in the tub not realising how deathly cold the water was. He let out a yelp from the surprise.

 

  
"Shit!" Yuri exclaimed. "Why is this so fucking cold!"

 

  
"Don't speak like that!" The stranger scolded. "You get what is handed to you, nothing else." It seemed the omega did have a voice and quite a strong one. It almost scared Yuri, although it was more the gun than the person, he could fight this omega any day and win if it weren't for the gun. Maybe.

 

  
The omega just watched Yuri, never training his eyesight anywhere else. Yuri took the chance to have a drink, even if it was bathwater, it was something that could ease his dry throat. It was an uncomfortable experience at the very least. It made Yuri want to cover up, he hated being nude, he felt vulnerable. He wouldn't even let Otabek see him in this way willingly.

 

  
"Who are you?" Yuri dared ask. "Who are you to... Him. At least..." The other omega didn't respond. Yuri persisted. "Are you two some kind of mates?" He could tell he was pushing it. The omega seemed to be bothered by this kind of questioning. "Do you know why I'm here? Why me?"

 

  
"Get out." The omega ordered. Yuri was glad to get out of the cold water. His body was screaming that he needed to use the toilet desperately.

 

  
"Can I just use the toilet before, at least," The omega seemed to think for a moment. As if he was unsure on what to do next. "It'll be two seconds at most... Goddamnit, say something!" Yuri watched the omega nod his head. He took that as a sign to go. It was rather hard to do the deed with a stranger watching again, especially since he was naked. The omega seemed restless, tapping his foot and almost shaking.

 

  
"What is with you, huh? You don't tell me anything, I thought an omega like you would at least have some kind of... I don't know, isn't maternal instinct a thing? The need to care? Something?" Yuri said as he finished up. "What is he going to do with me, kill me? Is this... Is this just a last rite or something before I get shot?" Before the omega could even think of answering the sound of keys in a lock could be heard. The omega started to scramble putting on the rag over Yuri's eyes and pushing him out of the room.

 

  
A door slammed shut.

 

  
"What is this?" He heard the alpha. "I thought I told you..." He didn't finish his sentence. "Put him back."

 

  
Yuri was pulled into a room and then eventually heard the sounds of locks again. The rag was taken off and he was pushed into the closet. He could see the stranger's face, it was twisted in some sort of resentment. The door was shut just like that. Once again, Yuri was terribly alone. Cold and naked. Wasn't exactly what Yuri expected from his life. Yuri started to shiver and eventually started to see how dire this was. At least he had some kind of dignity before. He wondered how bad it would get, what would happen next. It was the anticipation that was killing him, he just wanted to know. Just know what they wanted with him and why they were so terribly cruel. Why his life had come to this point. Why him?

 

  
Why?

 

  
Yuri heard a thump and a yelp. He was unsure what it was but it didn't seem good. It seemed to be silent after that but the sound was slightly terrifying, any thump would be enough to scare Yuri. What were they doing? Yuri tried to listen but there were no signs of conversation. Just silence. A second yelp and a groan. Yuri gulped. It didn't sound enjoyable whatever it was. He wondered if it was the omega or even somebody else. He didn't know how many people were around.

 

  
Yuri simply tried to ignore it. The sounds were just making him anxious. The only form of physical harm to him was the butt of the gun being whacked into his skull, a dull ache was a reminder of that so he knew the alpha was certainly capable of hurting him. Yet, nothing worse had happened and that was the scary part. He had tried to get something out of the omega but his silence just made it worse. It didn't seem like he was going to be helping him any time soon with that look he had given him just before he was locked in the closet again. It felt like his only opportunity was gone, he wondered if it could've gone some other way.

 

  
Yuri sat in the dark, waiting. Thinking of home. Of Otabek and his cat but most importantly his grandfather. He would be worried sick by now, wouldn't he? Yuri didn't know, he just hoped that he was but he knew how unlikely it was. Yuri lived alone now. He moved out and didn't feel the need to tell his grandfather of every outing he made unlike before. He didn't even tell Otabek he was going to visit him. He had nobody who knew he had even gone out. Sadness overcame Yuri. He missed them so much and would do anything to get them back.

 

  
He had to try harder and find an escape, starting now.


	3. Chapter 2: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING for torture read at your own risk. This chapter gets rather dark on the second separating line.*

 

_Chapter 2: Pain_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri had a rude awakening as he felt a sharp pain in his arm and a rough tug pulling him to his feet. He stumbled and nearly screamed until he got a bearing of where he was. The hand that grabbed him was the alpha's. As quickly as he had woken up the rag was pulled onto his face before the alpha started to drag him out of the room. His captor was angry, fuming, furious and every other word that could describe the terrifying look in his eyes that Yuri could see the moment he had woken up. Yuri could feel the cold floorboards under his feet. Without telling Yuri, the alpha had taken him down a set of stairs. It was a rude surprise which made Yuri stumble and fall. The pain from the sharp edge of the hardwood steps overwhelmed Yuri, despite this, the alpha continued to drag him down each step without a care.

 

Yuri was terrified by the potential this alpha had to seriously hurt him or even kill him. He struggled against the grip, kicked and screamed the whole way down but he was fighting a losing battle. The fighting could've made the alpha even more angered because he started to be even rougher with Yuri with a tighter grip.

 

He was finally set down in one spot but Yuri didn't intend to stay there, it was cold and an even harder surface than the wooden floorboards. The rag was ripped off his face and he could finally see where he was. It was a generally dark room but had a single light directly above him. It even had a window, but once again it was covered with newspaper to block out the sun, it seemed to be a running theme within this building, at least every room that Yuri had entered. He could see exposed pipes and piled up boxes. It was obviously a basement.

  
Yuri saw the looming alpha above him, staring. It seemed like he was contemplating something, what that was? He didn't know. He had no idea. That was the worst torture he had felt so far. Not knowing.

 

"Do you know why I brought you here, Yuri Plisetsky?" The alpha asked. Yuri felt shock wash over him. He knew who he was, what else did he know? How?

 

"How... How do you know who I am? Where did you get this from?!" Yuri exclaimed. The alpha gave him a kick in the side for that, leaving Yuri on the floor in agony.

 

"I was told you have a mouth on you," The alpha sighed. "I was told a lot of things." Yuri looked up and saw the alpha starting to think about something. His finger tapping his bottom lip in thought. Yuri slowly propped his upper body with his hands. If he could quickly get on his feet, he could run straight out the door. Break a window or something, he already knew at least one door was locked up like Alcatraz, he could be home free in seconds if he could get away fast enough.

 

Yuri wasn't much of a runner however, he was athletic but he didn't have much stamina to keep him going. It would also be cold especially while he was naked and he would need to find a way out quicker than in the moment, it had to be planned. Yuri looked at his options and the consequences of failing. It wasn't an easy choice but a nagging voice in his head told him he should at least try.

 

But he couldn't. Something kept him from trying. It was either his rationale or his fear stopping him but he just couldn't risk it, especially when this alpha already seemed like he was pissed off with him.

 

"Do you know who I am, Yuri?" Yuri's stomach flipped at the sound of his voice coming from his mouth. It just made him feel ill hearing this man saying his name like that, like he was enjoying the fact he knew it.

 

  
"No, I don't," Yuri responded. "And why should I?" Instinctively he let it slip out. He was angry, angry this alpha invaded his privacy. He had taken something as personal as a name and was using it against him to scare him.

 

"Well, I don't expect you to. I just think we should introduce ourselves. I mean, you don't need to, I already know everything about you," The man smiled, it didn't appear malicious, it almost appeared wholesome but Yuri couldn't see it any other way than entirely evil.

 

"You only know my name, I could find out yours just as easy. Names are just names..." Yuri's confidence wavered as he said it. It was an obvious bluff, he really couldn't find out this alpha's identity that easy. This alpha didn't seem like he wanted to make anything easy for Yuri at all.

 

"I suppose so, Yuri. I suppose so. But I have to correct you, I know much more than just your name, I can assure you. I know where you like to dance, I know you have your cherished grandfather and I know you have a beta you're sweet on. What was it again?" The alpha thought for a moment. "Otabek? Yes, the Kazakh beta. How boring." Yuri's heart raced. He truly did know everything, he believed him. He'd proven just how much he knew already, he probably knew a whole lot more than that as well.

 

"So... So you just took him here, to tell me this? Is that all?" He tried not to let it get to him. Tried to show it in his voice, tried to show he was confident and not scared at all. The alpha called his bluff, he could see it on his face.

 

"No, no. Just wanted to assure you that this arrangement we have could easily have consequences if you choose to mess it up. Consequences that affect more than just yourself," The alpha picked up the rag from the concrete floor and got closer to Yuri. "But that isn't all, of course." The alpha snatched Yuri's hands and squashed them tightly together with one hand while he tied the rage around them.

 

"What else is there then?" Yuri asked.

 

"A lesson," The alpha moved behind Yuri. Yuri tried to get a view of what he was doing but he could only see the alpha's back and a table with junk and boxes on it. He was leaning over, looking for something under the table. "From what I heard and saw you gave my love a hard time. Don't worry, he got his own lesson but this time it's your turn. After all, you can't go unpunished for throwing somebody else under the bus, can you?" The alpha pulled something out with glee. "Ah! Found it."

 

Yuri watched his turn around with something in each hand. The pair of pliers and the metal pipe looked menacing as he started to come closer to where Yuri laid. He instinctively moved away himself and started to try getting on his feet to run. He had no idea what he was going to do but he didn't want to find out.

 

"Yuuri! Make sure you bring him down here for me!" Yuri heard as he ran up the stairs. It didn't sound like the alpha was chasing him and it almost seemed like hope was getting closer. What he did hear was the sound of footsteps from the upper level and eventually the other omega's figure had caught Yuri in a hug position before he had even made it past the doorway. Yuri kicked the omega and wiggled his way out of the grip, the omega didn't seem too strong and let him go.

 

Down the stairs.

 

"My, that was a nasty tumble." Yuri felt a warmth leaking from the back of his head. He groaned and looked up with blurred vision at the other omega. He felt betrayed by this omega or this _Yuuri_ and he would never forgive him for preventing his escape. Yuri almost believed he was dying on the concrete the way his vision was fading in and out, the way his head was pounding, the way he wondered how broken his bones were and the way the alpha was just watching him as everything went black.

 

* * *

   
Yuri woke up in excruciating pain, he could feel his face flame up with a concentrated pain which almost seemed to help him in waking up. He could feel the inside of his mouth filling up with blood almost instantly. He spat out what he could and tried to find out what had just happened, looking where he could with what little vision he had.

 

  
"Ah! You're awake, good! Don't you go closing those eyes again, you hear me?" Yuri heard the alpha, he weakly nodded despite not quite understanding everything that was happening. He groaned and moaned in pain, it wasn't a pleasant feeling having your head rattled so much. He could barely see but what he did see was crimson, his blood was everywhere around him face. He could feel his head get lighter and his eyes start to close. "What did I tell you, Yuri?" He couldn't bring himself to listen and seemed to start passing out again.

 

 

Until his mouth was ripped open and something metal was inside it. His eyes shot open and with what little strength he had he tried to pull away but something was stopping him from moving back. The alpha was holding onto his hair with a tight grip and irritating his headache.

 

 

The metallic taste in his mouth was disgusting and was preventing him from swallowing properly, bloody saliva was practically falling out of his mouth. Yuri's eyes were watering from the ache he felt all over his body and face.

 

 

"Yes, this is a loose one," Yuri didn't quite know what the alpha meant until there was a sharp pull in his mouth. Yuri couldn't take it and barely made a noise, he could somehow still feel himself needing to fall asleep even if the pain was keeping him awake, it seemed to be the only thing keeping him holding on. "Hold still now."

 

 

One harsh tug was all it took before Yuri felt more blood pooling in his mouth and a group of nerves in his mouth telling him something was wrong in the form of radical pain. Yuri screamed on instinct. He could feel himself almost choking on his own blood as he let out his screams and sobs.

 

 

"Shh, you're okay now. We'll clean you up, it'll feel like it never happened," The alpha shook his head. "I hate that I have to do this to you, you make me do this. This is what happens when an omega like you doesn't listen and follow the rules,"

 

 

The rules? Yuri thought. The rules were never explained in the first place. Yuri could barely even think any more than that. His mind was as blurry as his vision was. He felt closer and closer to death in a disgusting puddle of his own spit and blood, naked on the concrete. It was enought to make him sick thinking about. The alpha was doing little to comfort him, despite his terrible attempts, he had no care in his heart if he was insisting it was his fault he looked like the way he did. This alpha had done this to him and this Yuuri helped.

 

 

Yuri got one last look at his captor before passing out again. He didn't look angry like he had before. He almost looked nurturing but Yuri knew better than that, it was all fake. Nothing was real and he had to remember that. Finally, Yuri let his body seemingly shut down as he closed his eyes and went limp.


	4. Chapter 3: The Devil Has A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story, I'm glad people seem to enjoy the changes more. Here's another chapter for you guys!

 

_ Chapter 3: The Devil Has A Name _

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri felt a soft surface underneath him but couldn't open his eyes. At least, he thought he couldn't. Yuri went to touch his face, but couldn't separate his hands. With his tied up hands he touched his face and felt a cloth over his eyes. He could barely feel anything. Everything felt numb. There was a faint ache throughout his face and body but it felt distant. In fact, he didn't even feel real. Almost like he was floating but caught in an embrace. He wasn't used to such a soft and comforting feeling.

 

 

Then he heard a noise and more noise. It was talking, but he didn't understand anything, it was as if it was a different language entirely, maybe it was. However, he couldn't deny how alike it sounded to his native language and tried to understand but no matter how much he tried his brain couldn't make sense of it all. Maybe it was a dream, a dream he had some consciousness within.

 

 

Then something touched him. Right on the forehead. Something warm.

 

 

It felt nice.

 

 

Until the cloth was ripped away from his face and his eyes were attacked with light. Light he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. His vision didn't seem to be working. No matter how much he wanted to bask in the light.

 

 

He heard a voice, soft and warm.

 

 

"Keep your eyes closed," He recognised. Yuri follow what the voice told him to do. He felt a wave of sickness come over him. He groaned, the only sound he could make. "You have a bucket here for you. I'll close the curtains so you can rest." Yuri tried to respond but couldn't get the words out without needing to vomit. He was annoyed he couldn't do what he told his body in his head to do, nothing seemed to be working right. The vague sound of footsteps and a door closing could be heard.

 

 

Yuri opened his eyes again, it was darker but a small line of light could be seen coming from the gap in the curtains. He tried to sit up but immediately felt himself needing to vomit. He tried to search for this so called bucket and felt it right next to him. He let himself release his nausea into the bucket, feeling much better afterwards. He looked around but could only make out rough shapes. Looking down he saw he was on a bed, something he hadn't felt in a while but something he welcomed. He looked down at his ankle and saw a bandage around it and his knees and shins which had deep purple bruises dotted around. Yuri twitched his toes and his fingers finding out they seemed to work perfectly fine.

 

He tried to look around some more, seeing himself in a mirror he wasn't quite expecting parralel to the bed. He could see something wrapped around his head, a giant lump on the back of his head. Yuri tried to manoeuvre his tied hands to touch the back of his head and managed to touch the edge of a bandaged piece of cotton of some sorts.

 

 

He could remember some things, falling down the stairs was one of them.

 

 

Then what that alpha did to him, what was that again?

 

 

He couldn't remember. Until he felt a gap in his mouth that wasn't quite there before. Yuri took his hands and put a finger in his mouth to dig around. He felt the gap in the side of his mouth. His tooth had gone missing. Yuri cringed at the memory. He remembered the taste of metal in his mouth and the way his captor talked to him, like it was his fault. He couldn't quite remember the pain, he just knew it was something he'd never experienced before.

 

 

Yuri didn't quite know where he was and knew it wouldn't stay that way, he would probably be locked in that awful closet again and left to rot. A small part of him wished he'd just died so he didn't need to suffer any more than he already had.

 

 

Yuri had to do a double take. He wasn't seriously wishing for death? Wasn't that just giving up? He promised himself he would try harder but then again, look where that got him. He remembered laying in a puddle of his own blood, he wasn't quite sure how much there was but it almost looked like his whole blood supply. He knew that wasn't possible of course but it felt like it. The sight of so much blood leaking out of your own body was enough to make anybody faint from shock.

 

 

He couldn't find himself falling asleep again. He just laid on the bed, enjoying the comfort he felt. Waiting. Waiting for anything. He felt if he stayed awake, he would be ready despite him being bed ridden with injuries. It seemed to take hours before a feeling of dread stayed in his stomach. He could just feel it, his captor was here.

 

 

The door opened, Yuri immediately tried to back away but the pain kept him from completely getting off the bed. It was a pitiful attempt to get away and the alpha could see that. He laughed.

 

 

"Yuri, I hope you slept well. You don't seem to take my punishments well at all, you might just be the worst of the bunch!" The alpha had said it in a chipper tone which offended Yuri. Then again, the fact that Yuri felt this alpha was calling him a pussy was also offensive to him. Who could take that amount of agony without screaming and passing out?

 

 

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?" The words came out slurred, not at all how he had imagined it. It was like he had no control of his pronunciation. The alpha seemed to notice.

 

 

"My, we may have given you too many pills. I think you should thank my love for that, he knew that you wouldn't be feeling too well afterwards. Eventually you're going to be feeling much worse once they wear off,"

 

 

"Fuck you, I'm not thanking Yuuri for anything! He pushed me down the goddamn stairs!" The alpha seemed taken aback. Then annoyed. Yuri could smell a change in the pheromones.

 

 

"You aren't supposed to know that,"

 

 

"Well it's your fault, isn't it? Besides, you know mine and I know his," The alpha seemed to calm down. Yuri didn't get the big deal, it wasn't like he knew as much as the alpha did.

 

 

"Well, I guess you're time is up then. It doesn't seem like you appreciate all we did for you, not even a thank you. How rude," The alpha scolded. "Yuuri thanked me. Might be the only one who has..."

 

 

"Well I'm not him, I would never listen to a psychopath like you, NEVER!" Yuri exclaimed. He hoped the whole world would be able to hear him. It was a promise to never bend his knee to the alpha who ruined his life. The alpha didn't say anything however and simply got closer to him until they were almost inches apart. Yuri was paralysed with fear.

 

 

"You're right. You're not him. You're _better_ ," the alpha said. "You just don't know it yet."

 

 

Yuri sat there shocked. Watching the alpha get up and walk away. He wasn't expecting that. Not at all. He expected to be picked up and dragged back into that dark room with the even darker closet. The alpha didn't leave completely, he just opened to door. With one look he spoke again.

 

 

"Viktor. That's my name. That's what you will call me."

 

 

He was gone.

 

 

Yuri sat there. Contemplating everything. He couldn't figure out what he wanted from him, why he was suddenly being forgiving in a way. Why were they keeping him for so long, he thought that people like this were supposed to kill you faster than this. Especially not treating them with bandages and drugs. It almost felt like they were trying harder to keep him alive over leaving him for dead and being done with it. Yuri should've died in that basement but he didn't. Viktor might have just enjoyed torturing him so much he wanted to keep doing it but it seemed like more trouble than it's worth, besides, if that was his motive, why not use Yuuri for that? Was he not good enough? Was Yuri just here as something... Fresh. Something new to play with?

 

 

The blonde shuddered. It would be sick to keep somebody alive on purpose just to keep forcing them to suffer over and over again. Yuri almost didn't want to believe that but he knew it was within the realm of possibilities.

 

 

Yuri could only wait and see what would happen next. He would have to wait and see if there would be any chance of escape or if he would even be able to escape at all. He didn't know how long Yuuri had been here before him, whether he was kidnapped or not it was still unnerving that Yuuri was still around. Viktor obviously wasn't a very pleasant person, even when he tried to act nice and welcoming. He tormented just to enjoy the torment and that was something Yuri couldn't forgive.

 

 

The omega couldn't sleep knowing they were out there but couldn't endure whatever drugs he was under. He was drowsy and weak. It was a losing battle that he attempted to fight. However, much like his capture, he lost the fight. The omega had to sleep knowing that danger was ahead.


	5. Chapter 4: A Long Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for disturbing descriptive scenes. Read at your own risk.

 

_Chapter 4: A Long Walk_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had woken him up abruptly. It was a shake on the shoulder and then a slap on the face when Yuri didn't wake up fast enough. The omega looked up in shock with green eyes. Instinctively he jumped upright and moved away.

 

  
"Still startled by me? I suppose I understand... Somewhat," Viktor said, "Yuuri made breakfast for you too," Yuri noticed a bowl in his hand and a cup of water.

 

  
Yuri didn't want to thank anybody. Not starving was a basic human right he deserved to have without having to thank a couple of psychopaths for giving him food. He was so hungry he didn't even realise how long it had been since he'd eaten. It had to of been at least a couple of days by now.

 

  
"How long have I been here?" Yuri asked, taking the bowl and water. He set the bowl in his lap and the cup on the bedside. Viktor seemed to think for awhile. It didn't look like he knew how long it had been too.

 

  
"Let's see... I guess you'll just have to earn that information yourself," Viktor smiled. It was a cruel one. Yuri just accepted it. He was in no mood to fight back. Yuri looked down at the bowl of rice and saw how small the portion size was. At least it was something. The omega started to stuff his face with food.

 

  
"You better thank Yuuri. I almost forgot you had to eat. I think we need to fatten you up a bit," Viktor poked Yuri's ribs making Yuri flinch from the pain coming from his bruises, "My, you're worse than I thought... Not good at all..."

 

  
"If you're going to criticise my body at least do it when I'm not here." Yuri mumbled. He had already finished at least two thirds of the rice in that time. Viktor seemed to ignore him and continued to scrutinise with just his eyes.

 

  
"I couldn't help but notice you haven't got a strong... Scent..." Viktor noted. It was true. Yuri knew not many could pick up on any particular scent. It was just a side effect of suppressants.

 

  
"My suppressants..." Yuri whispered. That was when he realised he would need to take them again. Every month he had to get a needle stuck in him to prevent a heat. He looked up at Viktor. "You... You won't let me- You're not going to let me have a heat, right?" Yuri panicked.

 

  
"No, no. Of course not!" Viktor assured, "Don't worry at all about that." Yuri was worried anyway.

 

  
Yuri saw suppressants as a layer of protection. His grandfather had insisted he use suppressants because he knew the dangers that came with a strong scent, even if he was just a beta, he was old enough to know the stories of alphas taking advantage of omegas. The suppressants also had the lovely side effect of preventing heats. Yuri didn't know how frequent his were because the first heat he had his grandfather had almost immediately forked out the money to get him his first suppressant shot. Really, Yuri could have a heat any day now. He wasn't able to have his shot before he was taken.

 

  
Yuri did the math, if it was a couple of days of him being here. That meant he only had a short window of time before he would prevent a heat. Yuri was grateful he chose a needle instead of those god awful pills, one pill missed and your heat would start in less than a day. At least with a needle it prolonged the amount of time he had.

 

  
"Yuuri doesn't use suppressants, doesn't he? I could tell." Viktor shook his head.

 

  
"Yuuri is different, he... He's defective. He wasn't blessed like you," Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. Defective? What did that even mean? How was Yuri blessed with something Yuuri didn't have? "He doesn't need suppressants. That's all. Never needed them in his life."

 

  
"Well I do. Viktor," Yuri wanted to vomit just saying his name, "I _need_ them."

 

  
"Don't worry. Just don't think about it, I already have a plan,"

 

  
Yuri didn't have faith in Viktor's words. Some part of Yuri wanted to trust Viktor but that was impossible. He barely knew him but so far he had been pushed into a closet for god knows how long, he was pushed down the stairs and his tooth had been ripped out. Not mentioning the fact Viktor had kidnapped him in the first place. Yuri drank the rest of his water with one big gulp, he couldn't say that it had a very pleasant aftertaste.

 

  
"Yuuri will take care of you until you're well enough. Enjoy yourself while you have the chance, you're going to be busy, kitten." Yuri's stomach did a back-flip. Since when was this creep allowed to call him that? Not even Otabek called him things like that! But Yuri knew it wasn't worth arguing about, the stress of his suppressants had made his brain tired. He nodded and watched Viktor take his dishes and walk out of the room. He shut the door but Yuri noticed there wasn't a lock, it didn't sound like there was one.

 

  
He took note of that. A window he could get out from and a door without a lock seemed risky. Unless Viktor wanted him to try and escape. Yuri was weak, if he got up he would be limping around but that didn't mean if he was quiet enough he couldn't get away in time. If he was quiet, they wouldn't even know he was gone.

 

  
Yuri decided to at least walk around the room and test everything out. He moved his body with a whine and a hiss. His head was beginning to throb again and his body was screaming that he was bruised all over. When he placed his foot on the ground his ankle was telling him not to stand on it. His other leg seemed less damaged. If he held onto something he'd be able to walk fairly well but since he was without anything he could use as a crutch he just decided to tough it out. He pushed himself up onto his feet. It felt like a mistake since the pain felt worse but he knew it was a chance that he had to take, even if it did hurt him. He first went to the door to check if it was locked. He slowly waddled his way to the door and turned the knob.

 

  
It turned the whole way. Then, he pulled. Not enough to be noticeable but enough to tell him if he pulled any more than he had he would be able to open it all the way. Yuri looked around and saw an armchair. He couldn't exactly lock it but he could put the chair under the doorknob to stop anybody coming through, if he was going to leave that is. It was better safe than sorry. He limped to the chair and pushed it under the knob, it was on an awkward angle in order to fit under the knob but it worked as some barricade.

 

  
His body was aching from the pain of just walking but he persisted and made it to the other side of the room successfully. When he pulled away the curtain he saw the outside. It was just trees and dirt, a bit of snow that had turned to sludge amongst it all. He couldn't see anything else. If he escaped he would just have the take the chance. It was better than this. He checked the window, trying to open it. It took some work but he managed to lift this window up far enough to climb through. He could feel cold air hit his naked body. He decided the blanket would at least keep him from freezing to death and waddled over to grab it. Pulling the blanket to cover himself.

 

  
He contemplated leaving. If it was all really worth it. He could very well leave, it wasn't like they would notice, right? Surely it had to be a trap. That they would know if he left the minute he stepped out there. He was injured and naked, surely the elements would be too much for him? Viktor didn't seem trustworthy at all, they talked about suppressants not too long ago and he didn't seem like he would actually help him. In fact, he seemed like he didn't care at all how terrified Yuri was about the prospect of being in heat. It would be worse than even his first and last heat he had being kept on suppressants for that long.

 

  
Yuri decided to take the leap of faith and crawled out of the window. Once he was on the other side he started to go as fast as his injuries would let him. He tried running but it was more like a fast walk. It was freezing, his feet were red and brown from the cold, dirty ground. He went out into the wooded area, the sticks scratching his exposed areas.

 

  
It was painful but he was free at last. He could almost imagine home. He survived his ordeal with flying colours!

 

  
He continued but ended up finding himself deep into the woods. He couldn't hear cars or anything. He didn't see any buildings and he didn't see any signs of humanity. He thought continuing on would be the best option but he knew that he wasn't going anywhere nicer than where he already was. It was dark under the trees and he was shivering. He hadn't made it that far, despite how long it felt at such a slow pace. He could still see the house not to far away in the trees if he looked. He kept going as fast as he could anyway.

 

  
Until he felt something enter his foot.

 

  
Yuri looked down and saw red gushing out of the bottom of his foot. When he lifted it he saw the nails. He tried to keep his scream to himself, biting down on his lip to keep silent. He couldn't walk with a board full of nails in his foot. He had to take it out. Yuri lifted his foot but that just caused more pain. He knelt down and tried to pull the board out of his foot but he couldn't contain his pained screech when he saw how big the nails were and how deep they had gone. He wouldn't be surprised if a couple went to the bone.

 

  
The omega managed the pull the nails out himself but the bleeding didn't stop and the pain seemed to be getting increasingly worse. Yuri tried to stand but ended up on the ground. He couldn't bear standing, it was too much. Yuri sat there feeling like a failure and an idiot. If he had just stayed, none of this would've happened, he thought.

 

  
But there had to be a chance, Yuri could crawl at least. Keep trying he thought, just keep going. He got on his hands and knees and started to crawl as fast as he could. The pain was unbearable but the fruits of his success would be worth it. Yuri looked at the ground as he crawled as not to fall into any other trap left for him.

 

  
Yuri stopped before his hand got severed by the bear trap. He stopped at the other set of bear traps and the other nail bed left for him. It didn't seem to end, in the span of a couple of meters there were little presents left for him to get injured in everywhere.

 

  
Yuri didn't see an end. He could barely see the house now but it was still there. When he looked forward he didn't see anything but forest. He couldn't hear anything different other than the trees swaying and the birds chirping, mocking him and his poor attempts at escape. He was surprised Viktor or even Yuuri hadn't come out to get him yet. Then again, that could be because they knew it would be difficult to endure the elements and the little traps places around to prevent escape, it might even be impossible. Whatever it was, they knew something Yuri didn't know.

 

  
Still, he persisted.

 

  
Yuri kept crawling through the sludge and the dirt, occasionally wincing at the pain he felt throughout his foot and his knees. His hands were freezing off every second he stayed outside in the cold. He was shivering which made his breathing laboured, it felt like he was drowning out of water.

 

  
Suddenly he was overwhelmed as a chill in the air caught him in it's cruel grasp. He stopped and just held onto his blanket for dear life, resting against a tree for support. His teeth clattered against each other and his body was turning pale. Paler than usual. His skin was almost a pale blue. When his car had decided to break down that fateful day it wasn't so cold, in fact, it was supposed to get warmer. It was as if Viktor had brought on such terrible weather with his cold heart. Yuri knew that was impossible but he wanted to blame Viktor for everything bad that was happening to him. After all, he was the one who had kidnapped him in the first place.

 

  
Yuri knew that waiting in the cold was a bad idea but he couldn't bear to crawl any further. He looked down at his foot, it was covered in dirt and blood. If left untreated it could even get infected. If it got infected that might be even more dangerous than going back, it was a long drive from where his car had broken down to wherever he was now. They could be nowhere near civilisation or right next to it, he didn't know. He was leaning towards the former.

 

  
The omega evaluated and decided what he had seen so far was not enough to determine what might happen if he made it through this. He sucked up his pain and his fear and decided to continue. No matter how far it would be or if he would even make it, it seemed better dying trying than going back willingly. His pride may be the death of him but he couldn't imagine what kind of things Viktor would do to him if he returned from his attempt at escaping. Yuri decided that standing, while painful would be faster than crawling. The adrenaline he experienced from his decision to continue kept him going. He gripped onto a nearby tree and ground his teeth together to have the strength to get up. When he stood he could feel the irritation in his foot telling him to get of it but he wouldn't. He gripped onto his blanket and kept waddling forward, trying to go as fast as he could.

 

  
Every step he took was careful and calculated as not to get into another trap. As he walked he wondered if this was the right choice but he kept coming to the same conclusion he had made earlier. It would be worth it if he succeeded and if he failed he would at least have some pride left in him for trying.

 

  
Everything seemed well, he was making his way through the wilderness. He could just barely see the house in the distance he left from. Only a small part of it visible now. As he walked he could feel the pain getting worse but the hope that he might actually make it was enough to keep him going.

 

  
Until he fell. He wasn't sure what caught his ankle but it caused him to fall flat on his face. The leaves and sticks clinging to his blonde locks. He groaned as his injuries seemed to worsen just from the fall, his uninjured ankle even managed to twist itself. Just as things couldn't get any worse he saw what he had tripped on.

 

  
From the leaves and sludge he could see something. Something blackened but human in shape. He brushed back the leaves and the sludge to reveal what he secretly suspected but didn't want to believe. He could barely recognise whoever they were, no defining signs that this was an actual person, just a corpse left rotting. He couldn't even tell if they were male or female, omega, beta or alpha. Nothing. Just rotted skin that was blue and black, a disgusting yellow in some parts, something unnatural. Their features had almost completely blackened apart from their teeth. What was there was being feasted upon by little white maggots. The smell and the sight of something nobody should have to see made Yuri vomit.

 

"Fucking Christ, fuck... No..." It was all Yuri could utter. The shock and pain he felt all at once. The cold and the trauma of this long, painful walk home. It was impossible to survive like this. Especially after seeing a body, a sickening corpse that had been there for who knows how long or what led up to it being in the position it was in. Alone, in the woods. Just like Yuri was now.

 

  
This seemed to answer all of Yuri's questions about leaving, he had to return as much as it pained him. It was clear that this would be his fate too if he continued like this. He assumed that whoever this was had died from the elements, much longer than Yuri had been around maybe even months ago. It certainly made sense to Yuri, winter would've been a terrible time to of been outside, especially the way this corpse was found without clothes. Much like Yuri. While Viktor probably wasn't the one who physically killed them, they were probably trying to escape just like Yuri had done but couldn't make it any further. For that, Yuri blamed Viktor. Without him this person would've been alive, not laying in the dirt, marred with disgusting maggots and decomposing skin.

 

  
The thought made him sick. This wouldn't be a prideful death, it was a humiliating one. He could almost imagine the next victim finding his body like this one and being disgusted by the sight of him as well.

 

  
Yuri picked himself up and tried to get as far from the body as he could, limping his way back towards the house. It would be a tough journey back for him, one with a couple of extra injuries. He kept a close eye on the ground, almost never taking them off it to look for possible hazards. His mind kept picturing the image on the corpse that seared into his mind. He had seen movies and shows but this was something real and traumatic. Something Yuri never expected or wanted to see in his life.

 

  
As he walked tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed the whole walk back. His vision was obscured but he knew he had to continue, he could only hope that if he got caught in a trap that his screams could at least let Viktor know he wanted to come back. That he needed saving, even if it was by somebody like him.

 

  
Luckily, it didn't come to that. It seemed to of taken longer than the escape, maybe even an hour longer of just trying to walk on his crippled frame without getting snapped by a bear trap or impaled by a bed of nails or worse. Yuri couldn't get back into a window, he didn't have the strength to even knock or scream or anything at all. He walked to the front door and collapsed right there, the blanket it only source of protection from his bare body hitting the cold dirt and gravel. Yuri left his conscious state knowing that he would be more likely to wake up here than out there in the woods. Cold, in pain and alone.


	6. Chapter 5: Slowing Time

 

_ Chapter 5: Slowing Time _

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri was a child, his grandfather always reminded him that he was a trouble child. It was always joking but sometimes it stung. Especially when he used to run away from his parent's house to go to his grandfather. It was an escape. He never felt at home with his so-called mother and father. They were always fighting, always against each other. Sometimes over money, sometimes over employment, sometimes it was even over Yuri. Hearing it from his parents never hurt but from his grandfather, joking or not. It reminded him of what his parents used to get angered about. How Yuri was never the best or the perfect kid.

 

  
His grandfather understood this and Yuri knew his kind old grandfather never meant any harm to him. With him, Yuri tried to do good in the world, even if he was thorny and not so good with authority figures. He picked up a lot of hobbies but none seemed to stick. He wasn't the smartest or the strongest, he was just... Average. Never excelling in anything. The closest he was to that was ice-skating over the lake in winter months. His grandfather reminded him how dangerous it was but Yuri almost liked the thrill. If he wasn't so perfect he may just fall through the ice and drown in a watery grave.

 

  
In fact, whenever he felt trapped he would always compare it to the prospects of skating on the wrong spot in the ice, falling through. Going deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Feeling frozen, trying to swim but barely being able to move. Not being able to scream for help and just accepting his fate. That was what it was like living with his parents, not being successful in his life yet and being in this dark closet.

 

  
Yuri's foot wasn't treated and burning in agony. He was still just about frozen to death, it was cold in this empty closet being nude. He was dirty all over and he was regretting every decision he had made up to this point. He thought that there was hope but he could see that now was clearly no time to attempt escape. His terrible attempts had only led to pain, both physical and mental. Yuri wasn't much of a crier, he'd cried more times than he had in five years in just a few days. but he wasn't going to let this affect him as much as it had been. He had to just tough it out. Yuri rubbed his dirty face and his irritated eyes that were threatening to cry.

 

  
His grandfather hated to see him cry, Otabek as well. The two people he loved and cared about most in the world wouldn't want him to sit wallowing in self-pity, allowing the pain to get to him. He had to remain strong, for them at least.

 

  
Escape was not wise right now, Viktor seemed like he changed his mood quickly. He certainly had the capacity to kill. He allowed somebody else to die, who knows what he did directly to actually make somebody die with his own two hands. Since Yuri had already pressed Viktor's buttons, he didn't want to find out what would happen if he pressed one too many. That is, if he hadn't already.

 

  
For now, he would do whatever had to be done to make sure he could come home.

 

 

" _Yuri_ ," Viktor spoke through the closet door. Yuri could see a faint shadow from under the door as he opened his eyes from a painful slumber. The omega shuddered, "I'm glad you came home but I will only tell you this one time and _one time only_ ,"

 

  
A sudden and loud bang on the door jolted Yuri to the back of the closet.

 

  
"If you _ever_ leave me again, I will dispose of you but not before I dispose of everything and _everyone_ you hold dear," Viktor spoke. It was low and it was calm. Yuri understood very clearly.

 

  
"You must know what happens when you don't follow the rules. Heal those injuries yourself, I want you to know the pain of being an ungrateful brat... Goodnight." The shadow disappeared. Yuri could hear a door closing and angered footsteps. Another door slammed. Yuri was alone.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was slow and progressive but Yuri had begun to feel one of the worst fevers in his life. He was cold but burning at the same time, sweat pouring down his brow but shivering at the same time. His breathing was off every second beat of his heart, trying to compose himself every so often to keep himself steady but always failing. It wasn't terrible to the point he thought he was dying but it was enough to be alarming.

 

  
Yuri let out a plea for help, some kind of attention to be drawn to him from somebody. Anybody who could ease his suffering. Viktor told him that he was alone, only he could heal his body but that was easier said than done.

 

  
He didn't relent and it seemed to bear it's fruits because he could hear somebody opening the door to the room. Yuri noticed how quiet they were being, nothing like Viktor. It was either Yuuri or some stranger he'd never met before.

 

  
No surprises, it was Yuuri. He unlocked the closet door and opened it. Yuri gulped and spoke.

 

  
"I need help, I'm hurt and... And I think it's infected," He explained. Yuuri looked down, it was too dark to really see anything though so it wasn't much of an inspection. He seemed alarmed enough to shut the closet.

 

  
"I will come back, just be quiet," Yuuri said in a low voice. Yuri hoped he was being truthful but he believed him more than Viktor. There was still a grudge there that he couldn't let go of which was nagging at Yuri. He felt that Yuuri may help him now but would later end up betraying him in favour of Viktor.

 

  
It took awhile before Yuuri returned, he'd opened the door revealing a set of equipment. He had placed a pail on the ground, a towel draped over his arm and a plastic bag in the other hand. Yuuri frantically dunked the towel into the bucket and begun washing Yuri's body with it. He focused around the infected foot mostly, wiping away most of the muck. He then produced a bottle from the plastic bag and without warning poured it all over Yuri's foot. He screamed but was muffled by a hand over his mouth. The pain lingered but wasn't as bad, Yuuri had stopped.

 

  
"I know it hurts but it will prevent infection," Yuuri explained, "I... It is unlikely it's already infected... Just be quiet," Yuri was confused but followed the order. Yuuri pulled out a cotton bud from the bag. He ground his teeth when Yuuri invasively begun rubbing the solution from the bottle into the wound. For such a small injury it hurt terribly.

 

  
"You are very lucky you can still feel it, most aren't as lucky as you in general," Yuuri spoke softly. It wasn't a calming thought to know he was 'lucky' when he'd gone through hell and back. The unlucky ones were obviously the ones that didn't make it back.

 

  
"All done," Yuuri said with a tinge of optimism. It was the first he'd heard from him. Yuuri then took out bandages and wrapped them tight against the foot. Yuri was relieved. He hoped it could heal by itself now. He knew it would be too painful to walk on it for a long time while it was healing, it needed surgery to function correctly but that wasn't available at the moment so Yuri would take what he could get.

 

  
Yuri felt a flush of heat rush his body. It was a mix of shock and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Yuuri seemed alarmed, he took out the last thing in the bag and plunged it into Yuri's thigh. Yuri responded with a yelp.

 

  
"What the _fuck_ was that for? What did you do?!" Yuri yelled. He didn't care how loud he was. Yuuri begun breathing rapidly.

 

  
"I'm _helping_ us both, just be quiet!" Yuuri whispered as frantically as he could. Yuri felt his body calming down. It wasn't intentional, it just happened. He couldn't keep his eyes open or move his muscles right.

 

  
"What the hell did you do..." Yuri mumbled. It was probably no more than slurred words that were barely recognisable. The hot and cold flashes seemed to cease. The pain was gone. Yuri felt nothing but tranquillity.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri lulled in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he heard Viktor. Sometimes barking. Sometimes even Yuuri could be heard. It was distant and never anything he could make out. He kept falling asleep and waking up from nightmares and dreams. Time didn't feel right. He felt somebody talking to him, at least trying to. It sounded like Viktor just distorted into something else.

 

  
The voice was loud now. Something terrifying was happening but Yuri wasn't awake to feel, see or hear it. Part of Yuri wondered if Viktor was doing something to him, it didn't feel like it but then again, he couldn't feel anything.

 

  
He feel unconscious again, not knowing what was happening around him.

 

  
Yuri's brain was foggy but functioning. He lifted his hand first, feeling it move. He wiggled his toes, feeling slight pain in his injured foot. Then he tried to lift his head, feeling a splitting headache. His back was sore and he smelt a terrible stench of urine. Yuri wasn't too happy knowing he had managed to wet himself in his sleep.

 

  
"Disgusting," Yuri spoke. The disgust clear in his voice. He felt far past the age of 'wetting the bed' or in his case; 'wetting the closet'.

 

  
Yuri groaned. The urine was one thing but the pain was another. It was a strange pain. One he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt familiar somehow. It felt like an ache but one that was going away. A passing pain.

 

  
The ache of an excruciating heat leaving.

 

  
Yuri bolted up. He was in complete shock. His heartbeat raced and his headache became worse. He couldn't believe it but he was certain it was the same pain. He could feel it in his abdomen, light cramping and a wetness.

 

  
The omega could've been panicking for no reason, after all, it was determined that he had indeed wet himself already. The wetness could've been his own piss for all he knew, in fact, it was a more likely option. The cramping could've been anything as well, maybe even what Yuuri injected or just extreme hunger, he wasn't quite sure. The uncertainty was killing him. He didn't feel anything else wrong with him, it could easily just be his panic that was creating all these rushing assumptions. A heat was ridiculous, he wouldn't be able to have a heat yet, his suppressants would've prevented that for at least another few days.

 

  
Yuri sat up against the wall and tried to relax. The questions running through his mind. He just needed answers to end his uncertainty.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hand That Feeds You

 

_ Chapter 6: The Hand That Feeds You _

* * *

 

 

It was not a welcoming awakening. Yuri wasn't where he thought he would be. He was on a cold floor. Concrete. His body was still bare, aching and sore. It was dark but not completely, a small opening of light was coming from the top of the stairs, it wasn't much but it showed somebody was awake. Yuri found it hard to be alarmed now, last time he was in this room he had experienced an unexpected dentist appointment. Yuri wasn't one to be scared of the dentist but if he ever made it out he certainly wouldn't be too happy about seeing one again.

 

  
Yuri traced his tongue around the gap. It was odd to feel it. It wasn't too much of an issue, he could eat and talk perfectly fine and hadn't experienced much issue with it yet. It was just there. A reminder of what Viktor could do without care. He still wasn't used to it.

 

  
Still drowsy, Yuri looked around, feeling his legs tied but his hands not. It was quite obvious that Viktor still didn't trust him enough to leave him untied like he had in the bedroom after his little outing. He was just happy he wasn't dirty anymore, although he could still smell the faint smell of urine on him and his thighs still felt damp. It was better than the dirt outside that covered his entire body. Yuri also couldn't help but notice how greasy his hair was now, he hadn't usually left his hair so long without brushing or washing it so now it was just a tangled mess. He missed being able to go to the bathroom whenever he wanted to do whatever he wanted. He missed basic freedoms that came with life.

 

  
Most importantly, he missed his loved ones. He wondered if they were looking for him now, his grandfather usually called him just to see how he was and Otabek would send him texts asking what he was up to. He had dance classes he attended too that would've been skipped at least once. He never missed those.

 

  
He'd never thought of what they would do if he ever went missing. How much they really cared about him, it was always a secret fear that nobody really cared about him as much as he did for them. That he was easy to forget, easy to dispose of. Much how Viktor seemed to care about him, just something to get rid of when he got bored it seemed.

 

  
But Viktor wasn't bored yet.

 

  
He saw a figure covering the little light at the top of the staircase. He heard a click and saw the light above him flickering to life. Then the door opened and shoes appeared in the beginning steps before the full figure of Viktor could be seen. Yuri prepared himself for the potential pain he was about to experience.

 

  
"So... How do you feel," Viktor asked innocently. Yuri just stared at his feet, avoiding eye contact. He couldn't come up with an answer that would describe what he felt. He felt trapped, disgusted, fear, sadness, anger and more.

 

  
"I guess I'm okay..." Yuri answered as calm as he could. Viktor seemed satisfied and moved around, pulling up a chair to sit on in front of Yuri. He stared at Yuri for an uncomfortably long time. Suddenly, he sighed, disappointed in something.

 

  
"You weren't supposed to pass out like that... Yuuri hasn't done something as stupid as that before," Viktor seemed angry but was trying to keep it in, "I had a plan but now we'll just need to wait a month or two, won't we?" Yuri put the pieces together.

 

  
"So it was a heat? You lied to me," Yuri accused. He was angered that Viktor was 'planning' something around his heat. Something vile.

 

  
"I predicted you'd have suspicions. Yes, it was supposed to be a heat. Doesn't mean I lied, I just told you not to worry about it," Viktor shrugged. Yuri shook his head. He furrowed his brows in anger.

 

  
"You told me you weren't going to let me go into heat!" Yuri exclaimed, "So you lied,"

 

  
"Ah, I don't remember saying that at all," Viktor said. Yuri was annoyed at his forgetfulness, intentional or not, "Whatever the case, I had a plan. Not your fault it didn't go that way, that's for Yuuri to deal with now," Viktor said it with such a casual tone it terrified Yuri. He didn't necessarily like Yuuri but that didn't mean he didn't at least care about his safety around this maniac. It was simply basic empathy.

 

  
"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Viktor shook his head. It relieved Yuri to some extent.

 

  
"He'll live. That's all you need to know," Yuri's relief turned to sympathy for whatever Yuuri was going through or what he was about to go through, "I have other matters to discuss with you," Viktor was overly cheerful and even seemed excited.

 

  
"Do you know how I met you? What I went through to bring you here?" Yuri shook his head. He had never met him in his entire like. In fact, the one time he had was the day he was kidnapped.

 

  
"I don't know you, I've only seen the work you put into keeping me here... The locks and all," Yuri glared at Viktor with fire in his eyes, "But I left before, I can leave again," Viktor smiled.

 

  
"No you won't, you left and came back. Something brought you back, you thought that it was better here than out there even if it was superficial," Viktor picked himself up in his body language. He seemed happier about the simple fact he returned. Yuri almost regretted coming back just to see how he was mocking him.

 

  
"I... I just don't want to die," Yuri was telling the truth. Dying was a scary thing to him. He didn't know what would come after death, if anything. He didn't want to die in some horrible way only to experience some kind of horrible afterlife, he at least wanted his family and friends there to send him off.

 

  
"And you won't, if you become more obedient to me, so far you've just fought back and been some snarky little brat to me. That's not how this works. You realise that being good bears rewards. Even children know that," Viktor begun mockingly, "You seem to just be that way. It's an easy thing to work on if you put your part into it. Poor Yuuri has been taking the blame for you," Yuri went cold in his own skin.

 

  
"What do you mean?" Yuri asked almost cautiously.

 

  
"Well, he promised to take care of you more while I'm away. He seems like he hasn't been doing his job if you're still acting so... Prickly. Hasn't been feeding you very well too, you still look like a skeleton. You even persuaded him to fix your wound when I told you exactly what you should do with it yourself," Viktor tsked, "I've never had to punish Yuuri so much in a long time because of somebody else influencing him so poorly,"

 

  
"You can't possibly blame me for what he chooses to do! It isn't _my_ fault!" Yuri's temper flared up.

 

  
"Then who else would it possibly be?" Viktor asked.

 

  
" _Yours_! You son of a bitch!" Yuri shrilled.

 

  
"Well, that I am but I wouldn't take blame for something that's _your_ fault. Yuuri is a good omega, he listens and he listens well. Ever since you've been here, however, you've influenced him to stray from the _rules_ ," Viktor's voice seemed to become deeper, he wasn't happy anymore or excited. He was serious.

 

  
"And what _rules_ are there? How could I know what I'm doing wrong if I don't even know what the rules even are?" Yuri asked.

 

  
"You have to figure them out yourself, not very bright, are you? Yuuri picked up on them straight away. I guess you're less of a natural. Can't say I thought it would take this long," Viktor shook his head, "But I do need you, Yuri. I might've even gotten attached to you, more than you could imagine," Viktor seemed sincere but Yuri didn't know what to think anymore. What seemed to be never seemed to be right. Viktor was untruthful with a truthful face which was the scariest liar.

 

  
"I'll do whatever it is that will keep me alive," Yuri promised, "I just want to live," Viktor seemed satisfied enough with that answer but somehow disappointed.

 

  
"I see," Viktor tapped his lip with his finger, "Just do better and you will," Viktor stood and pulled the chair away, "You've been terribly disobedient, quite amazing I've even kept you alive. I guess desperate times means desperate measures," The alpha stopped, "I don't want to hurt you and killing you is out of the question as of now," The cold gaze of icy blue met Yuri's green, "I can change my mind very quickly, however," Viktor begun walking up the stairs, leaving Yuri. The lights turned off abruptly and suddenly there was nothing.

 

  
Yuri was getting used to nothing nowadays. His damaged body shuddered at the thoughts of Viktor's mood swings. He knew the foundations of the rules at least. Don't piss him off. What pissed him off was obvious but also illusive to Yuri. It was obvious he wasn't happy that he tried to escape, fought back and had influenced Yuuri. Despite what Viktor said about him not being the smartest tool in the shed, he at least knew that Viktor was looking for something more. Like he wanted more from Yuri. He didn't quite know what Viktor wanted him to feel. There had to be an end goal in store for Yuri that he just couldn't find.

 

  
There had to be something that Yuri would have to become.

 

* * *

 

 

It was simply going through the motions. Yuri would receive food and eat it as quickly as he got it. He wouldn't refuse food just to be stubborn, besides, even if it was simple it didn't taste bad. He stayed in that basement for longer than expected, he was still immobile but it was nice not to be so cramped in that closet.

 

  
Yuri also noticed that the presence of Yuuri was almost nonexistent, the only remnants of him being in his meals Viktor would bring him. It was kind of lonely without him, Viktor was much more intimidating than Yuuri was. Even if he was trying to be nicer to Yuri, Viktor just had something that made Yuri uneasy. He would smile to him and even crack some bad jokes only he'd laugh at but knowing what Yuri knew about him made him feel conflicted.

 

  
He'd learnt what he thought he had to, just go with it. It wasn't supposed to be a long-term thing, he would still find an opportunity but in the past his opportunities led to dead ends, only to have him end up in a worse position. Yuri probably wouldn't heal right in his foot and would need to see a dentist for that replacement tooth. He would prefer to do without more expenses in his life.

 

  
There was a routine now, it was comfortable but had a price. Yuri had to pretend, sometimes it didn't feel like he was actually pretending though. Perhaps, he was too comfortable. If that even was a thing.

 

  
"Yuri," Viktor came down once again greeting him with a hot meal, "How have you been today? Anything giving you trouble?" Yuri shook his head.

 

  
"No, I think... I think I'm getting better now," Yuri looked down, he didn't know how long it had been being fed so much, he was actually gaining weight. Nothing abnormal, in fact, he'd never looked so nourished and healthy in his entire life.

 

  
"That's great news! Yuuri made katsudon tonight, it's a very special night for us, Yuri," Viktor was beaming, "Do you know why?"

 

  
"Why?" Yuri asked cautiously. Viktor tsked and put down the bowl. It smelt nice, looked delicious but was very obviously high in the calories.

 

  
"Well, once you're finished I can show you! You'll absolutely love it, I promise you!" Viktor exclaimed, "For now, you eat,"

 

  
"Uh, what is it," Yuri took the fork and poked the dish curiously.

 

  
"It's pork and eggs on rice, try it. I'm sure it's something that takes away some of the boredom from your day, hm?" Yuri shrugged and bit the bullet, taking a bite.

 

  
It was and unhealthy love at first bite.

 

  
"Yes, one thing you can't tell Yuuri is that he's a bad cook," Viktor chuckled, "You enjoy yourself, I'll be back soon, kitten,"

 

  
Normally Yuri would be disgusted and lose his appetite but he was too enthralled with this 'katsudon' to care. Viktor was right, if Yuri was going to hate Yuuri for anything, it wasn't because of the food. It almost felt like he was learning about Yuuri without even talking to him about himself in a way, he'd obviously had some kind of connection to food in some way and he wasn't talking about his obvious overindulgence in the stuff.

 

  
It didn't take long to finish and for Viktor to come down to collect his empty bowl with a black rag in his hand. Before Viktor did that though, he went to undo Yuri's binds. Yuri assumed he was being given a bathroom break, one he didn't need.

 

  
"I don't need the bathroom, y'know. It's too early," Yuri said almost annoyed. He wouldn't like forcing something out just so he didn't need to go again later in the night. Viktor unexpectedly shook his head with a 'tsk'.

 

  
"I know, I know. You're going to put this over your eyes for now," Yuri knew this was out of the ordinary but did what Viktor was telling him and took the rag. It was nerve wracking not knowing what was about to transpire. Maybe Viktor was just being nice to him to send him into a false sense of security, to get him when he wasn't ready. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

 

  
"Relax," Viktor almost whispered in his ear, "You're going to love it," Yuri tried not to be so tense. He wasn't quite relaxed and was ready to try something to get away if he had to. Whatever that would be.

 

  
Yuri was led up the stairs, into the hallway and eventually going down a path that felt familiar. Yuri's heart raced. He didn't like the closet, he'd gotten so used to the basement and the way his bones could rest whenever he slept that being cramped and kept in total darkness was out of the question now.

 

  
Viktor turned on a light switch and squeezed Yuri's shoulders.

 

  
"Take it off," Yuri followed his order and took off the blindfold. He only expected to be thrown back into the closet again. He thought he'd at least made some progress but it seemed to be all in vain.

 

  
Except it wasn't.

 

  
"What is this?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

 

  
"It's your bedroom, all to yourself," Viktor smiled, "Yuuri and I have been quite busy with this little project, this room hasn't exactly been used in a long time,"

 

  
Yuri saw a well-decorated room with curtains covering the window, he still suspected that they had something preventing him from escape, not that he'd try that stunt again. There was metal bed frame with new sheets and duvet covers. He had his own desk and chair which were as white as the bed frame. White walls and white furniture. It all looked quite clinical had it not been for the splashes of colour in his pillows and covers which were mostly brilliant shades of green. Mint, emerald, olive, lime, sea foam whatever else there was, Yuri had it.

 

  
"I know it isn't much now but you can make this your home over time," Viktor said, "Yuuri got all your clothes ready for you in the closet, even added some old ones of his for you, we'll have to go shopping for something more fitting eventually,"

 

  
Something overwhelming fell in the pit of Yuri's stomach. He should be grateful, somewhat. He just couldn't bear to know that this would be some sort of home, as Viktor said. Yuri doubted he would ever be able to feel this was a home. It was just a room.

 

  
"I..." Yuri felt angered that he would even need to thank somebody like Viktor to even have a bed to sleep in, "I... Fuck, I,"

 

  
"You don't need to thank us," Viktor interrupted, "Just thank Yuuri for making it green instead of pink," Viktor chuckled. That, Yuri could be grateful for. Suddenly everything didn't seem so bad.

 

  
"Right, I hope you have a good rest, you deserve it," Viktor said sincerely, "Goodnight, Yuri,"

 

  
"Goodnight, Viktor..." Yuri mumbled, still in shock. Viktor left quietly, leaving Yuri alone to bask in the new room. It was much different to Yuri's own bedroom. Less posters, less cheetah print, less clothes thrown about and less Potya being a lazy fat ass.

 

  
He missed it. Seeing this made him want to be home even more. He'd almost forgotten what home was until he'd seem something so different to his own room. It wasn't his if it had none of his character.

 

  
Yuri made a b-line to the closet, he needed clothes. While he'd gotten used to nudity he felt safer with them on, especially after the incident with him going into heat. Something he still couldn't wrap his head around.

 

  
When Yuri saw what was there he saw his own clothes from when he'd first arrived and some unfamiliar clothes that were a few sizes bigger than his own. Those had to be Yuuri's. It looked like he didn't have much of a choice, his old clothes might have even been too small despite him still being quite slender, his thighs seemed a little... Healthier.

 

  
Yuri just decided to put on his underwear first and one of Yuuri's sweaters in a grey and navy blue colour. It would do for the night. Putting on clothes felt so warm and comforting. The sweater still had Yuuri's scent on it, it might have even helped Yuri feel more comfortable in it. Yuri picked up the grey sweatpants that was obviously going to be too big for him just as the sweater was. When Yuri put them on he had to pull the drawstrings to their limits and even then it was still not tight enough to fit around his slight frame. It wasn't much of an issue to sleep in and would at least allow him to stay warm. Yuri went to the light switch and turned it off.

 

  
Slowly and carefully, he got into bed. He almost didn't believe it was real. What happened to make Viktor so... Generous.

 

  
It wasn't worth thinking about now, Yuri just wanted a good sleep after laying down in that basement naked for so long. The bed was warm and soft. He had a pillow and blanket, he had clothes on his back and he could finally sleep with at least some form of comfort. Being in a decent sized room not bound in some way made him assured that if something were to happen he could find some way to get out of that situation, even if it probably wouldn't work out that well.

 

  
With the closing of his eyes, he finally allowed himself to sleep without fear.

**Author's Note:**

> *Please, if you do not like this kind of content don't leave hate, just move along. Constructive criticisms are welcome but insults are not.*


End file.
